Rise of the Forsaken
by Drekk
Summary: Robin is hiding a part of his past but he can no longer keep it hidden when they come to visit. Will the titans accept Robins secret or will it destroy the titans for good. AU, OOC, NOT CANNON, RoXRa CyX? BBXTer JinxXOC StaX?


Rise of the Forsaken

Ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any form or fashion I only own the idea of this fic.

Most people could say it was a typical day for the titans. From a cyborg and a shape shifter playing video games to the dark enigma reading in the corner or the embodiment of innocence playing with a large grub then they would be right however the one person who never seemed to have a normal day was busy working on his computer. There were printouts and newspaper articles covering the walls of his room and the table over flowing with gadgets and tools all ignored in his research. The rest of the team worried about their leader fearing that his obsession would be his undoing, they would have been surprised to find him studying something not even relating to his arch nemeses.

Robin was obsessed but it wasn't about Slade. No it was worse than that in the mind of the young man. Article after article was pulled up and the expression on his face slowly turned into one of great concern. He wished with all of his might that he was not turning 15 in just a few days but that was inevitable now. His attention was ripped away from the computer by the blaring of the alarm with a sigh the young leader stood up and with one last glance at the screen he stepped out of his room and ran down the hall.

* * *

Across town three teens were quickly stuffing money into bags. One of them was busy hacking into the banks computers rewiring accounts and shuffling money about. A large brute of a boy strolled from the safe covered in a long mane of hair he casually walked towards the boy hacking the computers.

"Gizmo are you done yet?"

"Yeah just a minute these bugger brains won't have a clue what to do when I am done."

Both laughed and quickly turned to the last member of their team. She stood in the lobby looking at the guard who had accidentally impaled on a piece of rebar when they had made their entrance into the bank. She couldn't help but stare it was her first real kill, true she may have done it before but this was the first time she had seen her handiwork after words.

Mammoth walked up behind the girl and when she glanced over her shoulder at him she didn't have time to block the strike that followed. Her body was lifted up and out the hole that she had created giving them entrance into the bank. She gingerly pushed herself up off the pavement and looked back at her scowling teammate. Before she could say anything a loud roaring sound caught their attention. Turning her head she saw a massive bike roaring down the road towards her. She couldn't move something was wrong with her body all she could do was watch as the bike slowed and came to a stop in front of her. She tried to push herself up but found that her arms just couldn't do it. The rider slowly climbed off the bike and crouched down in front of her and with gentle fingers brushed the hair from her face.

"Don't move or your injury will only get worse."

She tried to speak but two gloved fingers pressed to her lips stopped her.

"I will take care of everything so just rest."

With that he stood up and walked towards the two remaining teens. Mammoth smiled and rushed towards the boy swing his fists back. The punch never connected as the boy slid to the side and kicked hard on the large boys knees. A large pop was heard before the beast roared and stumbled to the ground. Mammoth tried pushing himself back up but was slammed back into the ground by an axe kick to the back of his head where he lay motionless.

Gizmo was slightly stunned at seeing his teammate dropped so easily. Shrugging he activated his controls and the four crab legs extended from his back. Hosting him into the air he quickly launched his attacks trying to pierce the stranger on one of the razor sharp legs.

The stranger ducked under the first leg swinging his way. He didn't block the second one as it came swinging in low and smashed into his helmet throwing him a couple of feet back. Gizmo was confused when he hit things with the mechanical legs they would hurled further but according to the sensors in the legs it was if he hit a steel wall with them.

With a grown the figure slowly got back to his feet and felt the large dent in the helmet. Reaching down he unbuckled the clasp and pulled the helmet off and grinned at gizmo. Gizmo blanched at the canine teeth and began to back up a bit when the boy started to walk towards him. Gizmo swung one of his legs out trying to distract the strange guy.

The stranger grabbed the leg and twisted the leg snapping it at the joint with an explosion of sparks. Gizmo quickly detached the remaining legs and activated his jet pack he pushed the throttle to full hoping to get some distance from the stranger. A painful sensation spread across his back and he heard the sputtering of his jet pack as it died. Looking under his arm he saw the snapped robotic leg imbedded into the jet back realizing that his forward movement was now due to gravity he braced himself as he struck the ground hard and cried out as his right arm snapped.

Gizmo whimpered as he pushed himself up with his good arm and glanced back at the stranger. A shadow of fear crossed his face as he watched him walk towards him holding another of the robotic legs. With a savage grin on his face he raised the leg up as if to impale Gizmo to the ground when something struck the leg.

Glancing up they saw a red and yellow birdarang.

* * *

Jinx watched as the stranger took Mammoth out of operation with only two strikes and systematically took down Gizmo. When she saw the leg raised up she wanted to cry out but she couldn't something was stopping her, but she sighed in relief as the birdarang struck the leg and stopped the attack.

She felt a cold hand on her arm and looked towards it and saw the blue and white hand of Cyborg with a concerned look on his face which was confusing her a bit. Till she saw another pair of eyes looking down at her lower body curiousity got the better of her and she glanced down and nearly lost what little she had eaten at the sight of a piece of rebar sticking out of her side. 'Ironic' she thought.

* * *

The stranger dropped the leg and grabbed the whimpering boy by the back of the neck and started walking towards the group of teenagers in front of him.

"I was wondering when you were going to show. As you can tell everything is taken care of here."

Robin bristled and stepped forward and pointed a finger into the strangers face. "Your version of taken care of usually means the death of your opponents. I suppose it isn't that bad but you could have killed her by sticking that piece of ….." His sentence was cut off as a fist struck robin in the face sending him flying backwards only to be caught in a dark claw and gently placed on the ground. Robin glared at the man rubbing his jaw.

"I did not touch her they did that to her." He said gesturing to the bulked form of mammoth. With that he walked over to the scared Jinx and shoved Cyborg out of the way and gently picked the girl up off the ground and climbed onto his bike.

Cyborg was about to protest when a voice spoke up. "The closest hospital is two miles that way" Robin said pointing down a connecting street. The figure nodded and turned the ignition on the black bike. Everybody shuddered as the motorcycle roared to life like that of a savage beast awoken from sleep and ready for vengeance.

Sterring with one hand the bike moved off and out of sight. Robin sighed in relief as the sound of the engine disappeared. Raven looked completely confused as did Cyborg Beast boy and Starfire. Their confusion was only intensified as Robin mumbled softly.

"That's all I need."

* * *

Jinx was in pain. The adrenaline rush had worn off and now there was nothing to stop the pain she was feeling. She clutched at the strangers shirt as each wave of agony became worse. She saw the sign for the hospital and felt the bike turn. The emergency room sign flashed overhead as the bike slowed to a stop and the vibration of the engine ceased. He glanced down at her and she saw concern in his eyes and nodded when he gently placed his hand under her legs. She cried out when he lifted her up.

"I'm sorry"

She didn't have time to puzzle over that simply statement as the doors opened to the emergency room. He saw a gurney next to the receptionist and gently placed the pink haired girl on it. Turning back to the receptionist he saw she was glaring at him.

"This girl needs help."

The receptionist shrugged. "The police will take her to the prison hospital they will take care of her."

The nurse jumped at the sound of cracking wood and stared at the embedded fingers in the desk. "I didn't ask you to take care of her I am telling you to take care of her."

She blanched at him and was saved by a doctor entering the room. "What's the problem out here?"

He then noticed the pink haired girl. "Oh well then we will wait till the police get here."

With a roar of rage the doctor found himself pinned to the wall by a very pissed off young man. "What ever happened to taking care of the sick and wounded that doctors are supposed to be famous for."

With a gasp of air the doctor glanced at the slow red stain spreading across the gurney. "She's a criminal."

The doctor never saw the fist coming till he saw a flash of light and then darkness engulfed him.

The nurse screamed and ran out of the room. Seeing that nothing was going to get done the young man slowly pushed the gurney down the hall and through the double doors.

* * *

Robin was patiently waiting for the police to finish placing the two criminals in the specials vehicle units. He turned and saw the patient expressions of the rest of his team and realized that they were going to want answers. With a sigh he gestured for them to come closer.

"Listen right now things are going to get weird my extended family is coming into town soon and well they are not the usual sort of people you know. The guy who took Jinx is one of them he usually scouts out the lay of the land and is about a days travel ahead of the rest so tomorrow things will get really crazy but I will be able to tell you the rest of the info then till that time I ask that you be patient and please do not harass Derek."

Cyborg nodded. "So the guys name is Derek."

Robin nodded. "Yes but please whatever you do, do not upset him. Our paths have crossed and every time it has come down to a fight between us and well I would like to postpone a fight for as long as possible."

The team nodded and watched as the two vehicles containing Gismo and Mammoth pulled away. Seeing that they were not needed they returned to their vehicles and were about to head home when Robin's communicator picked up a dispatch. AS he listened the rest of the team watched him give a heavy sigh before turning back to them.

"That was an emergency call from the hospital where I sent Derek they claim that some somebody attacked them and is no holding a young woman hostage threatening her in one of the operating rooms. I fear that the hospital refused to treat Jinx and my dear cousin took matters into his own hands. WE need to head over there and stop anyone from attacking him."

The team nodded and quickly moved to the waiting vehicles and roared off towards the hospital.

* * *

In one of the emergency rooms a small monitor was slowly beeping away as a frantic young woman worked to stop the bleeding. The pink haired girl was passed out on the operating table with several machines hooked up to her each one keeping track of her vitals. The doctor had been passing through when Derek had shoved the gurney into the room and blocked her from leaving. She hadn't seen any weapons on him but she was absolutely terrified of him after seeing what he did to the guard who came in chasing him. With one hit the poor man was sent back out through the double doors and impacted against the wall.

Now she was frantically working to stop the bleeding. It wasn't a sever wound but the time it had taken her to get to work was not helping. The young man kept walking around the room watching her work while occasionally glancing out through the windows to see what was going on outside. She heard him laugh softly and risked a quick glance.

Seeing her look up he smiled and watched as she shivered at his revealed canines. "Well it looks as if your rescue party has arrived."

She stared at him for a moment then when she saw him scowl at her she quickly returned to her work.

* * *

Robin walked through the emergency room doors and saw a group of police and security guards around the receptionist's desk. When they saw him coming they smiled and quickly made room for him. A monitor had been set up so that they could see what was going on inside the room Robin almost wanted to laugh at the sight of Derek helping bandage Jinx's limp form.

"We are ready to rush him as soon as he tries to leave the room with that criminal."

Robin looked up at the officer in charge. "All that will accomplish is the possibility of killing your officers and guards. I happen to know him quiet well and believe me when I tell you it is in your best interest if you do not do anything. If you will let us we will escort him to the tower where we will keep an eye on him till it is time for his departure."

The officer looked surprised for a moment then glanced back at the screen and watched as the unconscious form of Jinx was lifted up off the gurney. Derek turned to the door and started moving towards it. "Raven teleport him to the tower."

Raven nodded and as Derek emerged from the room Derek and Jinx's bodies were encased in a sphere of darkness which vanished. Robin glanced back at the people in charge. "There he is taken care of."

The officer nodded and watched as the group of teens walked off.

* * *

Inside the tower Derek blinked as the sphere dissipated. He smiled as he found himself standing in front of a massive television grinning he turned and saw what he expected to see. A very large and comfortable looking couch and with a sigh he sat down in such a way that he was propped against the arm rest with Jinx wrapped protectively in his massive arms.

He smiled as Jinx cuddled closer to him his grin vanished when she whimpered. Leaning down lower he heard her mumble softly. "Please . . . don't . . . No . . . not again."

Derek felt something well up within him he hadn't felt in a long time. He placed his hand cupping her cheek he began to softly humm. Jinx at first started to struggle but slowly she ceased moving and fell into a deeper sleep. Seeing that Jinx was sleeping comfortably Derek leaned back into the couch and began to doze.

A/N This is my first attempt at a Teen Titans fic. Just so you know Derek is an OC who appears in several of my fics but he is not a Self Insert. I repeat Derek is not a self insert. I am writing this for fun so by all means if you want to flame and tell me how bad I am then go for it I will still post ch's for this fic. Later.


End file.
